That Crazy Saukerl!
by OhanaXSteiger
Summary: Liesel was searching all over Himmel Street for any sign of life from her dear friends and relatives... When she sees that her Papa and Mama are gone she rushes out of the house in search of Rudy. Now as she spots Rudy he doesn't respond. What will happen to our dear Liesel?


She was there, well almost. She died, not literally but she did die. A part of her died somewhere in her heart, it stiffened up her

personality and almost killed her. "Papa!..." Liesel gasped when she saw the dead, scorched and limp body of Hans.. no It's Liesel's

Papa but also no more. She thought she couldn't bear it anymore but there was more lying ahead of her. She walked towards the

opposite side of the bed disagreeing with herself sand not believing the fact that she saw. The lying body, the lifeless body of her

mama, Rosa liesel's mama. "No! Thi-this can't be happening!... it just can't" liesel whispered as she approached Mama's dead body. The

whole situation made liesel panic and run. She left the burning house and ran through the empty streets of Himmel Street. "Heaven's

street?... I thought that i would never feel this kind of pain again... You promised me.." liesel silently mumbled to herself in dismay. An

adrenaline of pain, memories and faces of people suddenly went gushing into her head. She thought she lost everyone and that she

was once again abandoned by her family when... when... Rudy's face flashed in her mind. The tears that suddenly fell from her face

paused or was stopped but still it made Liesel stand up and run, while running she once again let go of the pain, worries that was

arguing inside of her, it progressed into tears. She kept on running as if she was a predator running after her chosen prey...

.

.

.

.

.

She finally stopped running and fell on her knees that were scraped and bleeding. The tears stopped as she thought she saw her

target. But it rushed out even more when she saw HER RUDY lying there without moving. His beautiful pale face now painted with dirt

and scars, His golden lemon hair started falling from his scalp. And his whole body in numbness. He was not actually moving or showing

any kind of sign of life. Liesel was there suddenly shaking his body and shaking her head in disbelief. "RUDY! NO! RUDY! YOU

CAN'T!" still shaking his body with her gentle yet painful clasp around his broad shoulders. "COME ON JESSE OWENS! COME ONE

SAUKERL!" Liesel then placed Rudy's head on her shaking lap. She bent towards his pale, dusty yet warm lips. Their lips finally meeting

after all this time. "Rudy.. I am sorry I just granted your wish in this situation... I hope you can forgive me.." Liesel finally took hold of

what was happening and accepted it with her whole being. She was shaky as she stood up and was about to lunge when...

.

.

.

.  
When she heard a really familiar voice almost saying something to her. She thought it was all in her mind when a hand weakly tugged

the end of her dress. "Do you really think I would be gone this easily hmm saumench?" Rudy was there alive, even playing his little

antics on her. Instead of getting mad at him She hugged him ever so tightly that he even complained about the tightness and that she

might spit his guts out. "You saukerl! Dont't you ever do that again OKAY?!" Liesel hugged him even more tightly. When they both got

both smiled at each other. He did not ask about what happened because her lips, her eyes and her hug said everything. Rudy

held Liesel's weak little hands. "Liesel I am sorry for scaring you I know i made you cry and that made me in pain..." Rudy said with

actually a serious face "It's okay ru..." Her words were stopped when she noticed her lips being took captive by Rudy's. Liesel's face

was painted red but rudy waited for this chance his whole life but a little blush did escape his weary face. "I will be here with you

foreve and ever! I promise that" Rudy reassured liesel while carressing liesel's war-torn face. They held hands and walked through the

streets of Himmel Street.

.

.

.

.  
~Latter Years~

Rudy and Liesel Finally Married and had 2 children who they have named Rosa and Hans, ON their wedding day Max was the one who

accompanied her down the aisle. It was a beautiful day for them. The only survivors on Himmel Street were Rudy and Liesel. The

Mayor's Family adopted them both, during those years together whenever She wanted to cry about her dead family she was being

comforted by rudy. In the end at the right moment, Death was patiently waiting for the both of them, together they entered another

Himmel Street but without war, hate or pain.. but it was full of warmth and love. Rosa, Hans and Max were together. The steiner family

was complete and Rudy and Liesel was there together. A perfect picture...

THE END

~Author's Notes!~

... Sooo how was my every first fanfics in my whole life? hmm? hihihihih hope you guys liked it sorry for my wrong grammar and

spelling I was in a hurry that's why it's summarized and maybe you guys will find it too long... Thanks for reading


End file.
